VooDoo
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: Adam is a professor working in the music industry for a college. He's a fairly open person except for the one tiny aspect that he has a husband...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF
1. Love Shrine, Break The Taboo

You all know that I have a beta reader, Kelsey, right? You know, the person that edits my stories that I send to her? Well, she was part of this website where you write replies back and forth. And so we started writing a story where one person is someone's POV, and so on. They're short little replies, so don't expect long chapters. She's Adam and I'm Tommy. Kelsey thought of the entire concept, I'm just being the Tommy to her Adam :) BTW, Adam's name is "Adam Mitchel" instead of Adam Lambert. Don't ask why, just know that. We hope you enjoy!

***Reviews Are Love- Seriously, they keep us motivated***

**

* * *

**

Music had always been a big thing in his life. Ever since he was a child, Adam knew that he was going to have music in his life. He just didn't know how much it was going to affect him. If you would have told thirteen year old Adam Mitchel that he would have been on Broadway and used to have a record deal before he gave it up for a bit to share his love of music through teaching, he would have laughed in your face. Oh, not about the Broadway and the record deal. No, it was about giving up everything for teaching. He didn't like school growing up. It was nothing but evil to him. Except for the choirs and theater. He always swore that he was never going to go back to a school for anything but a visit. Never thought that he would be teaching. The one thing that saved this from being totally weird to him was that he was a music teacher. Granted, it was for college kids but what was the difference? Teaching is teaching. No matter what you are doing it for or to who. He was sharing his love of something with other people who loved it just as much as him. It was an amazing feeling.

Sitting on the edge of the stage, Adam looked around him. He had just got done teaching one choir. They had practiced in the auditorium just so that they could hear how they sounded in the big room. The students did great, just like he knew they would. But Adam was worried about them. He could tell that they knew the music but they weren't FEELING the music. It was something that he couldn't teach them. They had to do it themselves. And he had no clue how to bring that out in them. Laying down on the stage, Adam sighed. He just always had the ability of learning the music and then could translate that into MUSIC. He could make something sound different yet not change a single note in the piece. It wasn't learned, it was just in you. Adam knew it could be brought out in the kids he just didn't know how to.

Standing up, he walked over to the piano. He plunked out a few notes, humming along. He then thought of something that might help. He opened his phone and dialed a number. After talking to the person and saying that he would see them soon, he hung up the phone with a smile. He then sent out a text to the choir asking everyone to come back for a second session. Adam knew that it wasn't going to bring back every student but most of them would come back. He had decided to call someone to come in to play guitar for him while he sang. It would help to show the kids that he wasn't just a choir director. It would help to show them that he knew how to help them using things that regular teachers couldn't. He then started playing piano again until he felt someone come up behind him. Knowing that it wasn't any of his students, he knew he didn't need to be professional for once. Turning around he couldn't keep a big smile on his face. He stood up and gave them a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips. The only reason he could do that was he figured it would be another ten minutes before the first choir member showed back up. "Thanks for coming. Its going to be fun." Adam said with a smirk while reaching for his husband's guitar case.


	2. I Wanna Know, What's In Your Potion

He plucked the strings to his guitar, listening intently to the sound that came off. His eyes were shut and he flipped his sloppy blond bangs to the side as he tuned his instrument to the correct scale for the melody he was attempting to play. Though, he was soon broken from his concentration when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed lightly, but then allowed a smile to break on his features as he saw who it was. He answered and chatted for a few moments before hanging up and placing his guitar in its case. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and exited the music stores he was in. He decided to drop by and browse the guitars, and maybe get a new one. But then he got distracted with the Marilyn Manson song they were playing and had to try and play along with it.

Tommy Mitchel hopped into his car and started the engine. As he drove down the roads, his mind drifted back to his childhood and what he obtained back then in order to become the thirty-year-old man he was today. He was pretty much the cliché rebel that did drugs and drank all the time. But then, in order to try and drive him away from his evil habits, his mother got him a guitar so he could put all his emotion into that instead of the other methods. And it worked. Ever since he was seventeen and so on, the guitar and bass have been his escape from reality and he couldn't be happier with the outcome. But lately, he hasn't had to escape life much because he's been pretty content. To be honest, he's a teacher now in order to give back to society. Because when you are indeed a rebel, you kind of have a tendency to do a whole bunch of shit you probably shouldn't do.

Tommy parked in the school parking lot and got out, grabbing his guitar case and walking into the auditorium where his special someone had asked him to come. He saw the tall brunet playing the piano and he came up behind him. Him and his husband exchanged a hug and a small kiss (even though he wanted more). Adam thanked him and he shrugged, smiling. "Sure thing sweetheart. What exactly are you planning on doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, but then turning around when he was a couple of students mingled in through the doors.


	3. I Was Lookin' For Love All Over

He wasn't sure exactly when he realized that he had something special with the man that he called his husband. All Adam knew was that they had been friends for a while, even before Tommy knew that he liked guys. Things just progressed in the fast paced way that true love tends to do. After Adam decided to not tour anymore and go into teaching, he didn't know how their relationship would end up going. It ended up being better than he ever imagined. After they got out of the public eye, Adam and Tommy got married. Not that anyone at the school except observant people knew. Neither wore a ring while teaching. Well, Adam wore one but he wore lots of rings so no one thought anything of it. Sure, the other professors knew but that was because they had seen Adam and Tommy together at meetings and things. But they didn't tell the students.

Seeing Tommy in the auditorium, on stage with him again made Adam smile even more than he normally would. It was just like old times, except on a smaller setting. After Tommy questioned why Adam called him there, Adam smiled again. "_Damn,_" he thought, "_I have to control this smiling thing around the students. They will so figure this out..._" He then looked at his man. "Well, the kids know the music. They just aren't FEELING the music. I know you know how to do that and so do I. I just can't do it well on my own. So I wanted you to come and help out. Sound good?" Adam asked the man standing by him.

Before he could give Tommy another quick kiss, the choir members started coming back into the room. "I will thank ya later, at home." He whispered to Tommy with a sly little grin. Once the students were seated in the seats out in the audience, Adam sat down on the edge stage. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming back. This should only take a little bit, half an hour or so. I know you guys know the music. But you have to FEEL it too. I can explain it but I would rather show it to you. And I wanted some help from someone that you may know." He looked back at Tommy and patted the seat by him. "If you don't know Mr. M over here, then you must not be a music major. But I know that all of you are so I shouldn't have to introduce him." He said with a smile. "We have known each other for a long time now and know how each works. I figured he would be best for me to show you what to do with feeling the music."

Looking over at Tommy, he smiled again. "How about we start off with 'Whataya Want From Me'?" Once the man next to him started playing, he started singing until the end of the song. He let his smooth voice glide over notes like water. "Whataya want from me..." Once done, he looked out into the crowd and saw the faces of the kids out there. It was cool to see them all captivated by just one song. "Now that, ladies and gentleman, is how you FEEL a song." He then turned back to Tommy. "Whats another one that we should do?"


	4. You're The Hunter

The sound of his husband's voice was a total turn on, and if he were able, Tommy would have attacked Adam right then and there, but of course, their relationship was a total secret to the students. And he couldn't blow their cover right now because he was incapable of keeping it in his pants. He just bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes, concentrating on his playing and the metaphoric honey that dripped from the brunet's mouth. He took a peek and saw that the students were in awe. He couldn't help but allow a small smirk to form on his pink lips. He'd be in awe too. Adam's voice was one of the best voice's out there. And even though Adam wasn't touring anymore, he still shared his voice to hopefuls, and inspired many.

"What's another one that we should do?" Adam asked him, smiling.

Tommy smirked a little wider. He had one song in mind, but maybe if he asked Adam to sing said song; it would give too much away…Because technically, it was their song…Adam had wrote it when they were just in the starting of their blossoming relationship, and when he wrote the melody for Tommy, it took him be surprise, but it was still impeachably written and had a huge affect on their feelings for each other.

"How 'bout Music Again?" he asked, smiling and plucking his strings, glancing back at the crowd. They seemed completely infatuated with their performance, and it felt like old times when he and Adam would perform at gigs. It wasn't anything special, honestly, just a straight friend and a gay friend playing at a couple bars here and there. But that was of course, before Tommy realized he was completely and utterly in love with his friend, and one thing led to another and now he's Tommy Mitchel. He still remembered the day Adam proposed to him when they were in bed, watching MASH, and out of nowhere, Adam just rolled over with a huge smile on his face and slipped a gorgeous ring on his finger. He didn't even have to ask the cliché question 'Will you marry me?', because they both knew Tommy's answer. And that was the great thing about their relationship. They didn't need to discuss things. All they had to do was look into each others' eyes, and they knew what was up.

Adam nodded, liking the song, and he had a certain gleam in his eye that made Tommy just go wild. When he would drive Adam home tonight it's gonna be hard for him to keep his hands off him. But he'd just have to wait until they get home...Then, his husband began singing the beginning of the song and Tommy played along, only putting more emphasis on his voice. The blond licked his lips, and shut his eyes melting into the melody. After this, if the students still don't realize that in order to bond with the music you must feel it, then they shouldn't be here. If anyone could create that invisible attachment to music, it was Adam.

"Yea, you make me want to listen to music again…" the brunet seemed to whisper the last part and he opened he eyes smiling. That same smile that make the girls in his class swoon and made Tommy go completely insane. But of course, he wouldn't let it show. Tommy's actually pretty good with keeping his urges down. But of course that doesn't mean they subside. He's still pretty wild.

"Well, I hoped this helped," Tommy said, flipping his bangs to the side and smiling crookedly.


	5. And I'm Your Prey

While singing, the flashbacks kept coming. It was weird to just sit and sing for once. Adam let down almost all of the walls that he kept up around him when he was in teacher mode. He had to, he didn't want the students to walk all over him. But when he was singing like this, with Tommy playing guitar, he didn't care. Adam wanted to enjoy the moment. Even if it was meant to be a learning experience, He was also indulging himself by making sure to include Tommy in this. They never got to do things like this much in front of people now. This moment was something that wasn't big but it was big enough for Adam to know that it was special. It wasn't just a regular sing to the kids to have them realize what to do. It was sharing a part of himself with them to get a point across.

Hearing Tommy's suggestion, Adam was surprised but happy. It was one that he had written for his then-friend. But after it was done, Adam realized that they were more than friends. And ever since, it had been "their song". To sing it in front of the kids was scary but he wanted to do it. It would help them to see that he wasn't just a teacher who just sang things. He also wrote songs. Well, used to write songs. But now he wanted to show off that he could get past being a teacher and go into his performing mode.

Smiling at Tommy, he let the notes come out of his mouth. He didn't even look at his husband while he was playing but that was because he knew exactly what he was doing. Tommy had his eyes closed and was enjoying the music. Feeling it. Something Adam was also doing. At the end, he looked over at Tommy instead of the choir members in the audience. He wanted to see his husband's face for that second, not his students. He smiled when their eyes meet. This was going to be interesting once they ended up going home.

Looking at the students after Tommy had said a simple line, Adam could tell that it had. "Of course it did. And I just wanted to show that music can be moving. You guys are free to go. See you in two days. Thanks." He said with a smile before he stood up waiting for Tommy to do the same. He watched the students get up, all talking to each other about what they had seen and listened to. Adam couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Wow...That was amazing. I bet next practice will be different than their last one. Thanks again for coming...And could I ask one more favor of ya? I need a ride back to my place. I bet you know where it is though." He almost whispered the last two things even though there was no one else in the auditorium. "If you can't, because you are afraid that someone will see you with me or something, I can see why you wouldn't want toooo..." Adam said with a smile. He then started walking towards the door. "Come on slowpoke. I ain't got all day to spend here. Theres someplace else I would rather beeeeeee." He whined, like a five year old. But only because he knew it would make Tommy laugh. Making it to the car before Tommy, Adam stood outside it but he blocked the driver's side. "Gotta make me move. Think you know how?" He knew there was no one around so he could flirt as much as he wanted.


	6. Now I'm Lost

Tommy was just a wee bit embarrassed. See, him and Adam hadn't had sex in about six months because they have both been swamped, and Tommy even went away for a couple months to a guitar convention (don't ask why it lasted two months), and when he got back, he was all worked up. He just wanted to get Adam in bed and mess around. But Adam was really sick, so then they just never got around to it. Ever since then, they've both been swamped and virtually incapable of doing anything intimate. And hearing his husband sing just about sent him over the edge with desire. In fact, there was an annoying hardness in his pants that he wished weren't there. He had to literally waddle to the car, and it didn't help at all when Adam blocked him with a flirtatious smirk on his face. "Addddaaammm…" he whined, covering the front of his pants with his guitar case. He didn't want Adam to see and make fun of him. Because, yea, he may seem sweet and docile when he's teaching, but he can be a big diva bitch to Tommy when he wants to be…

He raised an eyebrow and Tommy looked around, making sure no one was around when he leaned on his tippy toes (he's about five inches shorter then his much taller husband) and bit down on his neck, knowing full well that that was his major weak spot. Like, doing that could possibly send him into immediate orgasm. The brunets' eyes widened and he let out a low moan, licking his lip. Tommy pulled away, whimpering a bit when the stiffness in his pants only got harder. "Adam, move," he whispered huskily and he agreed, quickly going to the passenger's side and hopping in. The blond threw his guitar in the back and turned on the engine, pulling out of the parking lot. He panted a little, and blinked, trying to control himself.

"What was THAT about?" Adam asked, looking over at Tommy and holding out his hand for him to take, which he happily did. Their fingers interlaced and a small smile played on the blonds' lips. He liked THEIR time when they were just alone and they didn't have to hide anything. They were free to do as they pleased. Sure, Tommy wanted sex, but to be honest, he would rather just cuddle if that was truly what Adam wanted. He wanted to make his baby happy and that was his main goal in life.

"Oh, nothing…Just you know. My manly needs and all. Considering we haven't done anything remotely close to what we call sex in about six months. Practically anything you do gets me fucking hard…" he replied, groaning a little and trying to focus on the road, even though it was as hard as shit. Adam shrugged a little then saw Tommy's little problem and let out an 'Oooh', as if he didn't already know. "Shut up! This is all your fault, sucker…" he mumbled. He blinked again, trying REALLY hard to look at the road and watch where he was going as he took sharp turns left and right.

"Oh, but I don't think I'm the sucker tonight, Tommy," he replied with a wink. "Remember, we have two days off for the weekend. And I got all my paper work done. Did you?" he asked, and his husband nodded. Okay, so maybe they did have free time today. But probably not. Something will pop up and the blond will be dissapointed.

He lowered his voice seductively. "Does that mean…" Tommy asked, glancing over at his husband. "No, Adam…I'll just take care of my problem by myself…" he mumbled, looking out at the windshield. It was the same crap over and over again. Adam would say he was going to do something and he wasn't…And he would rather be sex-deprived then have Adam laugh in his face again. "Shit, whatever. I love you..." he murmered, pursing his lips together and smiling.

Unfortunately , Tommy was so overwhelmed with this fact, that he didn't even hear the loud honking of the semi-truck that was speeding towards them from the left intersection...


	7. In A Love Hangover

Adam felt bad about being so busy with grading things and worrying about students. Him and Tommy never got random times alone. Between all the teaching that Adam had taken on this semester and Tommy going on the business trip thing to go look at guitars, this was the first time that they could actually be alone in a long time. Adam had missed this, in more ways than one. It was hard to be away from the guy that he loved for that long. Plus, they hadn't had sex in a long time which didn't help him wanting to do anything he could to flirt with Tommy and imply that they were going to do something later. It was hard to be around Tommy right now and not attack him. Which is why Adam felt the need to be so…flirty and bad once they got to the car. Walking, Adam could see that Tommy was walking a bit funny which only enhanced his urge to tease Tommy. "Tommyyyyyyyyyy," he wined right back, with another smirk.

He was only expecting Tommy to lean up and kiss him, so when it seemed like the shorter man didn't reach up, Adam was about to ask him what he was doing. But then, Tommy bit his neck. For some reason, His neck was his biggest weakness. Someone could just touch it and it would drive him bonkers. So the combination of Tommy biting down on it and the fact that they hadn't had any "alone time" in such a long time, it was enough to drive him crazy. He could feel himself getting worked up. But just when he was almost about to lose it, Tommy let go. Hearing Tommy talk, he nodded quickly and almost ran to the other side of the car to get in. He buckled himself in, just waiting for the blonde boy of his to get in the car so that they can finally get home and spend some time with just the two of them.

"What was THAT about?" Adam asked with a smile. He knew full well that it was his own fault that Tommy had gotten him so worked up. Adam knew that he had worked up Tommy just by being around him so he just figured that it was payback. And he did pretty much ask for it. Reaching out his hand, he knew that Tommy would want to hold it. That was the thing with them. They were always touching. Even if they didn't mean to, they were always touching. It was hard to be apart, their love was just that strong. Holding Tommys hand while he drove felt amazing to Adam. To be so close to his love, his soul mate.

Hearing Tommy talk, Adam couldn't help but glance over at Tommys little "problem" that he was talking about. He couldn't hold back a little "ooooooohhhh", pretending like he didn't know. He then felt a little smile appear on his face. Tommy knew that Adam knew already what his problem was but it was still fun to make him think that Adam was clueless. After he replied to Tommy, reminding him that the entire weekend was theirs and only theirs Tommy seemed to want to say something else. But then he stopped himself. That worried Adam. He looked at Tommy, worried about him. He had a small frown on his face. "What is it, baby? You know you can say anything you want to me. Please?" But whatever he said was suddenly being drowned out by the sound of a truck horn. "What the FU-" he started to say before he let go of Tommys hand and tried to turn the steering wheel away from the truck that they were headed for.

Lucky for them, Adam had been able to turn the car so that it hit the back of the car and not head on. But it still made their car spin out of control and hit the other side of the bank. They didn't hit any other cars, luckily, but it was still not a pretty sight. Tommy's car was demolished. The semi was unscathed but that was because it was so much bigger than the small car. The last thing that Adam remembered before passing out after hitting his head was looking over to see if Tommy was all right and saying "I love you, Glitterbaby."

...

When Adam woke up, he looked around and almost freaked out. Not because he didn't know where he was. No,iIt was because he didn't know where Tommy was. If he was OK. Just the thought of that accident that he partly caused could have killed his husband was enough to make Adam want to jump out of bed and go find his love. Yet he couldn't. He could tell that his left leg seemed to be encased in something. And his right wrist seemed to be covered in the same thing. Looking down, he could see that it was in a cast. In the car accident, he remembered bracing himself with his right hand on the dash but his left leg must have somehow gotten jostled around too or something because it was broken. He didn't care about all that though. All he wanted was to know that Tommy was alright. Seeing a nurse come in, he got her attention. "Excuse me, Do you know if there is a Tommy Joe Mitchel in this hospital at the moment?"


	8. I Try To Leave

Tommy didn't even know what happened. All he remembered was blacking out and Adam mumbling something to him. All he knew at this point is that his head was pounding like a bitch, and his arm was sore and felt stiff. He blinked, opening his eyes and moaning slightly, sitting up and feeling dizzy. Fuuuuccckkk…His head hurt. It felt like it got run over by a car (no pun intended). He blinked, looking around and seeing that he was in a white room. Ugh, it looked like a hospital. But why the hell was he in a hospital? He shrugged a little and looked down at his left arm seeing that it was encased in something white and hard. Okay, so it was a cast, but why? Everything from getting in the car with Adam and after was a complete blur to him, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He looked around some more and saw that Adam was no where in sight, and that was freaking him the hell out. Where was his Babyboy? Considering the fact that he doesn't remember shit, it made matters worse to know that Adam was no where in sight…

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, cringing a bit. It hurt, but it certainly wouldn't kill him. Seeing his husband was the most important thing to him right now. He looked around and saw that there was no one in sight. Good. And thank fucking Satan that he wasn't in one of those stupid ass hospital robes. It wasn't his ideal appareal to have his ass hanging out. His shirt had some blood on the shoulder and he glanced at it, placing his hand on the side of his head and biting his bottom lip. His fingers were touching a sore gash that ran from his temple to his ear. Okay, so he cut it or something. There was a white bandage wrapped around his head and his arm was in a cast, with a sling. That's great. Now he won't be able to play guitar for a good amount of time. Okay, whatever, where's Adam?

He hopped up from the bed and unhooked the tubes that were in his arms and quietly snuck out of his room. He glanced back and forth. He began walking down the hallway, looking at the names on the doors, hoping he would see 'Mitchel, Adam' written on one of them. He groaned and jumped when a hand lay on his shoulder.

"Mr. Mitchel!" He turned around and saw a pretty nurse with a tight bun filled with blond hair. Her brown eyes stared at him hard, but there was a small smile on her red lips. "Your husband was just asking for you. He can't walk-"

Tommy gasped and his eyes widened. "WHAT?" Tommy practically screamed. He can't walk? Why can't Adam walk? WHAT THE FU-

"No, no, Mr. Mitchel! He just needs crutches…Adam wanted to see you, so I was going to see if you were well enough to get out of bed," she smiled wider, "I see you are. Would you like to see your husband-?"

"YES!" Tommy was ready to bounce off the walls. He needed to see Adam, RIGHT NOW. She nodded and led him up and down, left and right, and Tommy was ready to rip his hair out. He wanted to see Adam right noooow…Like touch him, kiss him. He could care less about sex now, or the pounding headache he was having. He just needed to know that his soul mate was alive and well…

"Here we are. I can only allow you about half an hour with each other, but I will try and make it longer. If either of you feel weak, or light-head, call me!" she exclaimed opening the door and Tommy jumped it, seeing Adam and grinning. He walked over and straddled Adam's waist, kissing his neck and lips after the nurse left.

"Oh, Adam, I was so worried. I have no idea what the fuck happened, but all I know is that I woke up and you weren't there, and I…" He maneuvered himself so that he wasn't hurting Adam's wrist or leg as kissed his neck, biting on it and sucking. "Oh, baby, I love you so much…" he mused, nuzzling in comfortably and running his fingers though the black hair of his husband. He needed to touch, kiss and be near Adam right now…


	9. But I Have To Stay

At first, the nurse wouldn't respond to Adam. But then it was like a light bulb went off in her head. "Don't worry about him, hun. Hes OK." She then started to walk away.

"No. Thats not going to cut it. I almost died, along with my husband. The least you can do is at least bring him to me or something?" Adam replied to her with a hint of desperation. He didn't mean to, but it came out. The idea of not seeing Tommy after the horrible accident, to not touch him to see for himself that he was good was NOT going to happen. "If you don't do at least that for me, Im going to try to walk myself. And if that happens, I might fall over and hurt something else. I will blame it all on you and your unwillingness to help me out. Your choice. Just so you know, I have amazing lawyers." He didn't know where this was all coming from but Adam wasn't going to take it back. He meant every single thing he was saying. When the nurse realized this, she backed up a bit.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Mitchel. I will be right back. Don't worry."

When she left the room, He sunk back into the pillows behind him. That took way more out of him than it normally would. It was going to be weird not being able to go full speed ahead all the time now. In that short time that she was away, Adam felt himself drifting off to sleep. He kept trying to tell himself that he needed to stay awake. So that when Tommy came in he wouldn't be freaked out and think that Adam was in a coma or something. But he just couldn't keep his eyes open and drifted off into sleep.

When he heard the door opening, he barely had enough time to open his eyes until Tommy was right on top of him covering him in kisses. "Hmmmm...Hello to you too." Adam mumbled right before Tommy started talking. He brought his hand up and brushed the side of Tommys face as he spoke. "Hun, you took the words right out my mouth." He said quietly, not wanting to stop Tommy from talking or doing what he was doing. It felt amazing to know that Tommy was alright after what just happened. He then gently grabbed Tommys head with both of his hands and pulled him away from his neck to look him in the eyes. "Tommy Joe Mitchel, I love you so much and I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you." He then pulled Tommy close to him and gave him a passionate kiss, which he never wanted to end.

But it did end. When the nurse came in and gave a little cough. Adam looked away from Tommy, not wanting to but he did, to look at her. "Im sorry but your time is up. I gave you as long as I could. But I found out some good news for the two of you. The doctor gave you the OK to go home already. He figures that you two have been healing fast and well enough that you will be released in about an hour. As long as you two promise to help each other out. But from what I can see, that won't be a problem." She said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Adam said with a smile. "And sorry about earlier..." He said with a sheepish grin. He would explain to Tommy later about what had happened. But now, He just wanted out of that hospital and back to the house. To spend time with his love.

That hour was the slowest hour of his life. Without Tommy in the room, it seemed to take an entire lifetime. But the hour did pass, and then Adam was sitting in a wheelchair. It was weird not being able to walk but he figured it was better than how he came into the hospital. He smiled at Tommy who was near him. Adam wouldn't let Tommy push him because he didn't want his husband to possibly hurt himself more by pushing around anyone. Monte was behind him, and that's who was going to get them home. Adam and Tommy both were a bit leery of getting back into a car but it was the only way home. Monte drove slow and carefully, something that Adam realized was not something he was used to doing. Once they got to their house, Adam looked at Monte. "Thanks, You have no idea how much this means to me, man." He then gave him a big hug. Getting out of the car was a bit hard but Adam managed it.

They were home. Finally home. It took some maneuvering with the crutches but they were home. And alone. Sitting down on the couch, Adam patted the spot next to him. "Hey you." He said, looking at Tommy. "Get your little ass over here." He then gave the blonde a little smirk. Between the near death experience and the high dose of pain meds he was on, Adam couldn't control himself. Which could turn out to be either very good or very bad. He wasn't sure which but he was going to see.


	10. Cause It's VooDoo

The blond sighed, returning to his hospital room and sitting there stubbornly, staring blankly at his casted arm. Well that sucked. He wouldn't be able to play guitar for god only knows how long. And playing the guitar was practically his life, right under Adam. He would probably go insane, but he would survive…Adam would just have to get him cooking supplies or something. He may not seem like it (under his badass exterior), but the blond had a knack and passion for baking…And of course, Adam loved it. But since they were both injured, maybe he and Adam could take time off of teaching. Sure, Tommy loved the students and enjoyed teaching the crap out of them, but he wouldn't mind to spend some quality time with Adam. They did however, almost die today and he wanted to be with him always. But that bitchy nurse wasn't allowing them to spend time together! Which fucking sucked, because what was Tommy suppose to do in this closed off room? He would much rather be cuddling/making out/talking to his husband right now then being oh-so-non productive currently! Damnitt…

But then finally, the nurse came in and told him he could go. The blond couldn't wait. He literally jumped off the bed and scurried over to Adam (who was in a wheelchair) and offered to push him, but being the bastard (too harsh of wording maybe? Stubborn brute- there we are) Adam was, he said no. Tommy sighed and slumped by next to Adam and Monte. Once they reached the car, the blond didn't really want to enter it, but with Monte driving slowly, he would be able to survive…And Tommy knew that he would have Adam drive for awhile. For the safety of both of them, he supposed.

Once they arrived home, Adam sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Tommy giggled (he giggles, damnitt), and sat on the couch, falling over so his head was on his lover's lap and he was looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes. They were open, a bit glassy (probably from the medicine), but they were lively. "I'm tired…" Tommy mused, shutting his eyes and licking his lips. Maybe it was just the excessive amount of pain killers he was on…Or maybe it was the fact that he almost died today (along with his husband), but Tommy felt really touchy right now. Even if he was tired, he just wanted to kiss Adam. The sex urge he had had when they entered the car was totally diminished now, and was replaced with the utmost of affection and desire to hug and kiss his husband.

So, without even thinking about it, Tommy sat up and straddled Adam with a crazy smirk. He was pretty sane…Well, half of it was Tommy, the other half was the drugs talking…If they wore themselves out at this point, both of them would pass out, so they would have to make this worth wild. "I love you…" Tommy mused leaning down and pressing his cold lips against Adam's hoping he would warm them. The blond actually wasn't trying to make this sexual in anyway. He honestly just wanted the touch of his husband and the feel of his heartbeat. Adam's skin was so soft, and his hair was so smooth. He defined perfection in every possible way.

His right hand pressed against Adam's chest where his heart was beating rapidly while he shut his eyes and moaned lightly into the singer's lips, leaning closer in and dragging himself closer to the love of his life. Adam was sitting upright on the couch, and since he was much taller then the blond, Tommy could completely fit into his lap and lean on his chest with no trouble at all. Tommy's other hand wasn't much help, considering it was immobilized, but that didn't matter. Pretty much all he needed was his lips to work this boy. This kiss was Tommy talking. The next part was the drugs…

He pulled away and bent down, licking at Adam's neck and biting at it, sucking deeply and letting out a throaty moan. He knew how much Adam loved getting nips and licks at his neck, and he would just have to make this worth Adam's while…


	11. VooDoo, VooDoo

Adam knew that with his injuries, he could still teach. But he was worried about Tommy. His arm was broken too. Which meant that he couldn't play guitar. Which was all he taught. So he would have to take some time off from teaching...Adam thought that he might have to take some time off too. The doctors did warn him that he needed to take it easy for a bit. He didn't want to let the students down...with a concert coming up in two months but he could always just go in once a week. The students were mostly self teaching anyway so it wasn't much of a stretch for them to not have an adult in the room for most of the practicices. The idea of spending at least six days at home with nothing but hanging out with Tommy put a smile on his face. Yes, he was going to do that. The school would just have to get used to it. Besides, he was hurt. He could take time off. Doctors orders.

Adam wasn't expecting Tommy to lay down. But he was happy when his husband did. He reached up with his good hand and started rubbing Tommys hair. It wasn't something that he thought about doing, he just kind of did it. He wanted to keep touching Tommy for some reason. Not in a sexual way but in a "I never want to leave you, ever" kind of way. He had to make sure that he was alive. There. With him. The car accident shook the both of them up, but at the same time it brought them closer. It forced them to slow down with their lives, in Adam's mind. So for once, he was glad for the accident. He wasn't proud that it took them almost dying to get back to just the two of them but he accepted it and wanted to just go with it.

He was about to protest when Tommy sat up but before he could, he saw Tommy straddle him. He gave his husband a little eyebrow raise and then couldn't help but smile when he felt their lips meet. He reached up with his good hand and put it around the back of Tommys head, pulling him in closer. They were closer than they had been in a long time and it felt amazing. Adam didn't realize how much he had missed this, how he needed it. It just felt right. It made him feel amazing, happy, whole again.

The meds must have made him extra sensitive or something because when Tommy sucked on his neck, Adam thought he was going to go crazy. True, it would normally make him crazy but not this much. He just wanted to flip his husband over right there and attack him. But he knew he couldn't. "Tommy..." he muttered. He could feel his heartbeat quicken. But he also knew that if they kept going, he would be super tired fast. He could feel himself already being worn out and he hadn't done anything. "Hun...We ca-can't do this right now. You know I would love to, b-but if we do I will pass out in like five minutes. And so w-will you. And you know it." He said with a frown. He then put his finger under Tommys chin and lifted his head to look him in the eye.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't just sit here. And watch TV. Or listen to music. Or just sit here, doing nothing at all. Just enjoying being with each other. Up to you. Mostly though, because I can't move because of this thing." Adam said while pointing to his leg, but he had a smile on his face. "And I will stop talking now because I know I'm rambling." He muttered that last part, but then pulled Tommy up to his lips again and kissed him. Just being here was amazing. He then shifted a bit so that they could both lay there on the couch, in each others arms. "So...What are we gonna do, Sparkles?" Adam didn't know where the nickname came from but he liked it.


	12. Under Your Spell

Tommy was very droopy and tired. He didn't really know what was going on. Colors were blending together, and the world was spinning so fucking fast, he didn't know left from right. To be honest, he didn't even know he was sucking on Adam's neck, until his husband began to ramble, causing him to roll his eyes. It was probably the drugs getting to him too…He rambled. But did that really matter at this point? So what they were in minor pain and hyped up on painkillers, they were together, and that's all that matters. He was with Adam. Alive. And that's really all the blond could ask for right now. His baby was breathing with a beating heartbeat.

Adam had asked him what they should do, calling him Sparkles, which was freaking crazy. Where the hell did that come from? He didn't know, but he kind of liked it. Kind of like Glitterbaby, but with sparkles. To be honest, the blond didn't know where their crazy nicknames for each other came from in the first place. Just kind of randomly happened. But he was too tired to start thinking about that. He smiled and shrugged. "I dunno…We could just sit here, I guess…I like just being with you…" He knew it sounded oh-so cliché, but what the fuck? He was in the mood for some sappy shit. Not sexy shit, sappy shit…

Tommy sighed contently, shutting his eyes and sitting on Adam's lap, snuggling his head into his hard and freckled (even though you couldn't see it) chest. "Addddaaaammm…" he whined, shutting his eyes and yawning. He was tired, yes. He kind of wanted to go to sleep in their bed; but he didn't want Adam to have to get up and practically drag himself there; with his leg being injured and all. If he could, Tommy would happily carry his husband to their QUEEN sized bed, but alas…His arm was broken. But even if it wasn't Tommy was so small, and Adam was so big compared to him, he wouldn't be able too. Which always sucked because the singer just loved to make fun of his husband's small stature. "Adam, Adam, Adam…" Tommy moaned again, grabbing his husband's good hand and holding his close to his chest. He nuzzled his nose into the singer's neck and sighed, opening his eyes and looking up at those gorgeous blue eyes.

He actually had no idea how he ever got with Adam in the first place. Sure, they started playing together, but that was it. Nothing more then that. It was Adam who changed his entire life, yet, Tommy never did anything for Adam. It kind of made him feel bad. He didn't even propose to the brunet. He did that. In fact, he did it all. All Tommy had managed to do was get them into a car accident. He would have to do something special for his soul mate once they were all well again. Tommy felt compelled too…

He sighed, sinking further and further into a ball on his husband's lap and soaking in his sweet scent. Minty with a touch of peach (his favorite conditioner). He shut his eyes and felt Adam's arms wrap tightly around him and he smiled a little, loving to be this close to him. There was no sound, no TV, just them, and he loved it so much. Just peacefulness and he loved it…This was so rare. He doesn't even remember the last time they cuddled like this. Their jobs were so time-consuming, he wasn't sure what the time was half of the day, and Adam was always running back and forth. It was nice just to relax once in awhile…

He slowly began to hum 'Music Again' and he snuggled closer and closer into Adam, trying to be as physically close to him as possible. He wanted to be as close to his baby as possible. "Adddaammm…" he whined again, looking up at the singer. "I love you…" he muttered, smiling and closing his eyes.


	13. Swamp Sings

Adam just came up with Sparkles. Sure, he loved the nickname Glitterbaby but at that moment, He wanted to call his man Sparkles. Maybe it was the fact that because of the medication, when Adam looked at Tommy it was like Tommy was shining and sparkling like he was a giant ball of glitter. 'This needs to go away soon…but maybe not. I kinda like him glittering…' Adam thought, with a goofy smile on his face. He then smiled again when Tommy replied to him. "Hmm…Sitting here sounds amazing babe. Just being with you, after everything that just happened is the best thing that we could be doing. Or so I think…" Adam said while still having that stupid smile on his face. He honestly had no clue why he was smiling so much but it wasn't something that he wanted to change anytime soon.

When Tommy was sitting on Adams lap, He felt like all he needed was right there. All the stress from teaching and worrying about what they were going to do about both not being able to teach for at least a month melted away. All he needed was in his arms. Granted, he was about to fall asleep even with Tommy being all over him but he was still the happiest he had been in a long time. "Hmmmm?" He replied to Tommy saying his name repeatedly. Adam wanted to go lay in bed and just sleep with Tommy right there by his side but at that moment he was being lazy and didn't want to make his husband try to move him. "Tommy...Why do you have to be so cute? God...how did I ever end up with someone as amazing as you?" He knew that Tommy would be blaming himself for everything that had happened with the car accident and he wanted to stop that thought. "You better not be blaming yourself for what happened, you know. Its my fault as much as yours. So stop beating yourself up for it."

Adam pulled Tommy close to him, In a hug. He inhaled the scent of his husband and it made him smile. He didn't know why but for some reason, Tommy always smelled better to Adam than anyone else he had ever met. He just chalked it up to being in love with him. The cuddling was the first time they had done that in a long time. Adam didn't even know when they last did that. It was amazing though, just laying there with the two of them. Adam closed his eyes and just enjoyed being there with his husband.

All of a sudden, Adam could hear Tommy start to hum "Music Again." That made Adam smile and he started to hum the harmonies to Tommys melody. Hearing Tommy stop, Adam looked down at him. Just in enough time to hear Tommy say that he loved him. "Tommy, I love you too. You have no idea how much right now." Adam said with another big smile. He reached down with his good hand and brought Tommys face up next to his and then gave him a kiss. It wasn't long but it was full of love. "Come on, Lets go to bed."

...

~One Month Later~

Adam hated crutches but it was something that he had to use. His arm wasn't broken as originally thought but just a sprained wrist. That was healed now but he still used a brace on it so that he could use his crutches to get around for teaching. Adam didn't want to be teaching already but he had to, if he wanted to keep his job. He did miss the kids but if he would have had his way, he would have been home with Tommy for another month or so. One good thing was that he had requested that Tommy be in his choir classes with him to help out. And that wish was granted. It was the only thing that Tommy was helping out with because he still couldn't play guitar yet. Adam was sitting in his office with Tommy right next to him one day before class. "So…After class. You and me. Wanna go out on a little date night?" It had been forever since they had been able to do that. Now that they both were almost all healed, Adam wanted to do something special.


	14. Over The Bazaar

:) Alright all. The next chapter is the last chapter to this mini series. Thank you for reading this; it's much appreciated! We hope you enjoyed the ride. xoxox

* * *

Tommy's damned arm still hadn't heeled at all, and it ached, but he could totally play guitar if freaking Adam would let him out of his cast. However, he kept saying he couldn't because he didn't want to risk him becoming anymore injured. He would whine and complain about how it was fine and that he needed to play guitar. Other than his husband, playing the instrument was his drug, and going over a month without playing it was kind of a bitch. But the blond knew that it was almost healed because he could wiggle it around in his cast without flinching like he used to. And sometimes, when Adam wasn't around he would take it out and give it a good stretch. Seriously, his poor limb needed some air, but his husband was too concerned about it. But Tommy was a strong son of a bitch and he could handle a bit of soreness if it meant he could wrap both his arms around Adam's waist and do all the crap he was supposed to be doing. Like helping the singer with his teaching, hugging him, or playing his guitar. Even though, he shouldn't be complaining so much in his head because poor Adam was still in crutches. Tommy honestly thought that in over a month, they shouldn't be in all these bandages, but it was probably worse than he let on. However, the blond wasn't one to dwell on the past. He would just have to look ahead and see where that got them. Besides, Adam would bitch to him if he kept blaming himself for the car wreck (even though it was entirely his fault from the laws of logic).

Tommy was currently on Adam's sofa that was in his office and he was laying back on it, staring up at the ceiling, and kind of day dreaming about nothing in particular. His blond fringe was swept over his dropped eyes and he let out a yawn. He was honestly kind of dozing off until his husband's sweet and melodic voice filled the air. He asked if he wanted to go on a date. The blond thought it was utterly adorable that he still requested to go out on dates even though they were into their thirties. But the dates were the shit, man. Come on, who wouldn't want to just prance into some fancy restaurant, order the most expensive dish on the menu and share it with the person you love most? Some idiot, that's who, and as most of you probably already know, Tommy Joe Mitchel was not an idiot. He couldn't drive a car, apparently, but he sure as hell would say yes to going out to dinner with the most amazing man in the entire world. Someone that he wanted and knew he would spend the rest of his life with. Hell, they were married and couldn't be happier. They needed a little date. Sure, they had spent time together while they were off, but it was kind of difficult to make any kind of intimacy between them considering they were both broken, but that didn't stop Tommy from making a couple moves while they were hyped up on painkillers. It made for some interesting sex to say the least…

"Of course, boo. Where do you want to go?" Tommy asked, resting his head over the arm of the couch and licking his lips. He watched his husband's movements with intense eyes, seeing and observing how gracefully he moved and how he spun in his chair to walk over to him and sit on the couch. He immediately sat up, and placed himself on the singer's lap. He smiled; touching Adam's lips and feeling their softness encounter his fingers. It was nice, and he couldn't imagine just how soft and amazing they were. Plush and pink. Plump and so kissable. He bent down, placing a sweet and romantic kiss on Adam's tantalizingly palpable lips and pulled back smiling. "Well, I was thinking we could go to a special little restaurant," he winked, licking his lips and tasting the brunet's lingering taste upon them, "it'll be my special little treat for my husband," Tommy whispered, sitting up from Adam's lap immediately when there was a knock on the door. None of the students still knew their dirty little secret, and it was best kept that way because it'll be difficult to explain it all and blah, blah, blah. Just let life flow easily, ya know?

Class kind of dragged on for Tommy because he wasn't really doing anything except watching his husband drone on and on about how high you make the notes, when you should stop them, and blah, blah, blah. Why wasn't Adam singing like he always does? Tommy loves hearing his husband's voice more than anything in the entire world, but he just hummed while the class sung. Seriously, Adam singing kept the blond sane because it was just so intoxicating. Uugh, it dragged on forever until Adam finally released the class and gave them assignments because they had to get ready for the concert that was next week. Tommy knew the singer was freaking stoked for it, and he was excited for him, but come on, let's go to dinner. And when the class finally left, Tommy pounced on his husband kissing his cheek with a playful grin. "Come on, I wanna go somewhere fancy and have a fun date," Tommy mused, kissing Adam on the cheek again and grabbing his hand, kissing it softly before grabbing his husband's crutches and giving them to him. Once they got to the restaurant, he knew Adam would leave them in the car because he hated those stupid things. They were fairly pointless. But nonetheless, useful. So, Tommy practically skipped by Adam was they made their way to the car…


	15. Aligning Stars

Adam smiled towards his husband, happily, loving that even though they were injured to an extent, they could still be as cheerful as ever and stick by each other in time of need. Sure, they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they would normally like to, but the universe was obviously telling them something right now: that they needed to spend more time with each other and he needed to put work to the side and spend more time with his soul mate. In addition, Adam wanted to make it known to his husband that they would love each other forever. Not just for a certain amount of time, but until the world stops. Even though he was fairly certain that it was already obvious, he just wanted to make sure it would stay like this until the day they both die. That they would be hand in hand until the end and neither of them would be unhappy with the other, their marriage would be strong, stable, and would remain so because with how much they loved each other, he knew there was nothing to fret. However, he had nothing to worry about on the other subject of their love ever fading, so why was he even stressing about it? They were just going to go on a simple date and nothing bad would happen or something would get out of control. No, it was going to be relaxing and it would be so special and romantic in its own complex way.

With a heavy sigh, Adam entered his car, watching as Tommy made his way to the other side, and he turned on the ignition. Tommy asked where they were going as Adam glanced outside, seeing that it was getting dark and with an even larger smile, he told Tommy to wait and close his eyes. This was going to be a surprise—it had to be absolutely perfect. The blond looked at him quizzically, but he trusted the brunet, so he shut his eyes, his breathing even, but his curiosity got the best of him and he ended up whining. Adam rolled his eyes, knowing that Tommy wasn't a patient person (neither was he for that matter), but he would have to wait for his little plan. It was all formulating in his head as he went along, so it would be right on the spot, but would hopefully have the same effect anyway.

"No, shhh, we're almost there, babe," he said, smiling and pulling into the parking lot of his destination after driving for a couple minutes. He opened his car door, leaving his crutches in the back seat and walked fluently over to Tommy's door, opening it for him and grabbing his hand, gripping onto it tightly and rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb. Adam led him out with a gentle smile, looking his husband over with loving eyes. "Keep your eyes closed baby," he said, wrapping his free arm about Tommy's waist for more support as they made their way onto the grass and a light breeze picked up and the blond shivered. He asked where they were going again, but Adam shushed him, kissing his cheek and then they stopped and Adam let go of Tommy, putting both his hands over his eyes to cover them. He knew Tommy was a little cheater, so he wouldn't take any chances in him trying to take a peak. "You ready, baby?" he asked and Tommy nodded, smiling and when Adams' hands disappeared, the blond gasped and Adam nuzzled into his neck, glancing up over the horizon where the sunset was painting the sky. Oranges, reds, and purples colored it like an intricate mosaic and Tommy was in shock. Adam was fairly certain the blond had never seen anything like this before. It was hypnotizing to be honest. Nothing so beautiful other than his Glitterbaby. It shimmered perfectly and he smiled widely, loving the blond's reaction.

With a smile, he kissed his husband's neck. "I love you so much, and I just want you to know that I'll be with you through the good times and the bad times, no matter what," he murmured, placing a hand on Tommy's cheek and moving his face so it was in his direction. He leaned down, pressing his lips against his in a chaste and tender kiss.

Their love was far from a simple VooDoo spell.

* * *

Fin. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
